Prostate cancer health disparities studies have shown that African-American (AA) men are at higher risk for developing prostate cancer, as well as at higher risk of cancer specific death rates as compared to Caucasian American (CA) men. The causes of disparities have been attributed to socioeconomic differences, environmental exposures and biological factors. Most disparities studies have been population based, in part, due to the lack of relevant in vitro and in vivo models to support biological studies. In this Phase I proposal, we will develop an annotated AA prostate epithelial cancer cell line with donor matched normal prostate epithelial cells and bio-banked reference prostate tissues. To support the feasibility of establishing 50 prostate cancer cell lines from AA men in a subsequent Phase II application, we will prepare written protocols for tissue collection, processing, establishment of conditionally reprogrammed cells and the reagents necessary for performing studies with these cells. We will determine the commercial feasibility for cell distribution and reagent marketing through a private-public partnership.